


1.03 - Dunkle Schatten

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Während Obi-Wan, für die Jedi, ungewöhnliche Wege geht, um an Informationen zu gelangen, kommt es zwischen dem Jedi-Rat und Kanzler Palpatine zu Spannungen.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.03 - Dunkle Schatten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Notruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er auftauchte. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist. Ihm wird klar, dass etwas Böses an Macht gewinnt und Anakin in Gefahr schwebt, auf die dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, zum anderen will er Padmé nicht mehr unglücklich sehen. Also verspricht Obi-Wan ihr, dass er ihren Mann finden wird und reist nach Coruscant, um den Jedi-Rat um Zustimmung für die Suche zu bitten, aber auch, weil er Lin'A als seinen Padawan anerkennen möchte. Der Jedi-Rat erkennt Obi-Wans Konflikt, lässt ihn jedoch reisen._

++++

Lin'A hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, nicht still sitzen zu können. Obi-Wan stand nun bereits seit mehr als einer halben Stunde an ein und derselben Stelle und sagte weder ein Wort, noch bewegte er sich. Sie konnte spüren, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit fort war. Weit weg von ihr und jeglicher Realität. Die Frage, die sie sich jedoch stellte, war, ob er darüber nachdachte, ob er einen Fehler begangen hatte, sie als seinen Padawan anzuerkennen. Ihre plötzlichen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihrer Teilnahme an dieser Mission, ihre Zweifel, ob sie mit Anakin konkurrieren konnte, all das warf kein gutes Bild auf sie. Vor allem nicht die Frage, ob sie konkurrieren könne. Ein Jedi konkurrierte nicht mit einem anderen Jedi. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, nie gegeneinander. Nicht innerhalb ihres Kodex. Lin'A schämte sich dafür, dass sie derart schlechte Gedanken hatte.

"Meister." Sie ließ das Wort kurz auf sich wirken, ehe sie weiter sprach, "ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr schlecht über mich denkt. Meine Zweifel sind unbegründet und dumm. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Angst vor einer Konfrontation mit Anakin Skywalker haben brauche. Ihr seid mein Meister und ich vertraue Euch. Ich ..."

Obi-Wan drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah sie an. "Deine Zweifel sind nicht unbegründet."

"Nicht?" Ihr Redefluss stoppte so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte. Verwirrung breitete sich in ihr aus. Was meinte Obi-Wan damit? Zweifel waren nicht unbegründet? "Meister, ich verstehe nicht ganz?"

Er faltete die Hände und ließ sie in üblicher Weise in seinen Ärmeln verschwinden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Sorge und Verbitterung. Die junge Padawan konnte nur erahnen, wie sehr ihn etwas beschäftigte.

"Anakin ist kein Jedi mehr, aber selbst als er Padawan war, hatte er ein sehr ungestümes Wesen. Er wollte immer mit mir konkurrieren. Er wird vermutlich auch mit dir konkurrieren wollen, wenn wir ihn finden. Anakin ist jähzornig und vom rechten Pfad abgekommen. Der Kodex interessiert ihn nicht mehr."

Lin'A sah ihn unsicher an. "Und dennoch wünscht Ihr, dass ich Euch begleite. Was aber, wenn ich noch mehr Konflikte auslöse? Wenn Anakin Skywalker mich als Bedrohung ansieht und somit Eure Mission gefährdet wird?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war wieder dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Obi-Wan legte seine Hand auf ihre Schultern und drückte sanft zu. Ein beruhigender und zugleich bestimmender Druck. "Es ist unsere Mission, Padawan, vergiss das nicht. Wir werden uns beide dieser Situation stellen. So wie sich ein Jedi jeder Situation stellt, um daraus zu lernen und sich die Lehre daraus zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu nutzen zu machen."

Qui-Gons Stimme erklang in seinen Ohren, doch er wusste, dass es wieder mal nur eine Erinnerung war. Eine Erinnerung an einen Tag in der Vergangenheit, als er diesen Rat von seinem Meister bekommen hatte. Qui-Gon war nun schon zehn Jahre tot und trotzdem ständig bei ihm. Und immer wieder erkannte er, dass die Lehren seines alten Meisters sehr viel Wahrheit enthielten.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie viel Trost und Kraft ihm diese Worte gegeben hatten. So hoffte er, dass auch Lin'A gleichen Trost und Kraft daraus schöpfen konnte.

"Wir werden erwartet. Gehen wir." Er deutete auf das Schiff, welches sie nach Tatooine bringen sollte und gerade auf der Landeplattform aufsetzte.

++++

Mace Windu saß an einem der Tische in der riesigen Bibliothek im Jedi Hauptquartier auf Coruscant. Vertieft in ein Geschichtsbuch hörte er im ersten Augenblick das Geräusch seines Comlinks nicht, als dieses jedoch nicht aufhören wollte, ein sonores Piepen von sich zu geben, nahm er es zur Hand und öffnete den Kanal.

"Meister Windu, bitte kommt umgehend in den Ratssaal. Es ist dringend."

Mace steckte das Gerät wieder weg und legte das Buch zur Seite. Sein Blick traf den von Jocasta Nu. "Sie werden nicht zu Ende lesen?"

"Nein", erwiderte er und stand mit einem Seufzen auf. "Der Rat ist zusammen gerufen worden."

Sie nickte kurz und räumte sein Buch vom Tisch.

Jocasta Nu fragte nie aus Neugierde. Sie war ein wandelndes Lexikon, eine Informationsquelle, wie es keine andere gab. Sie wusste einfach alles.

Vielleicht wusste sie sogar schon, warum der Rat einberufen worden war, ehe er es wusste. Er konnte es nicht sagen, möglich war es jedoch.

Mace Windu verließ die Bibliothek und ließ seine Gedanken kreisen. Eine Besprechung, die so kurzfristig einberufen wurde, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. In letzter Zeit waren viel zu viele unerklärliche Dinge passiert. Der Angriff auf das diplomatische Schiff, in dem Obi-Wan nach Naboo reiste, Anakins Verschwinden, die Erschütterung in der Macht. Mace begann sich zu sorgen. Und er wusste, dass auch Yoda diese Gedanken hatte.

Irgendetwas geschah, was sie nicht erklären konnten - noch nicht - und sie mussten es klären, bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet. 

++++

Der Raumhafen von Tatooine war dunkel und dreckig. Lin'A klopfte den Staub aus ihren Kleidern und folgte ihrem Meister, der sich zügig in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Noch war ihr nicht so genau klar, wohin er wollte und warum sie gerade auf Tatooine gelandet waren, schließlich war dies ein Wüstenplanet und in seiner Hauptstadt, wenn man diese überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte, befand sich eine Hochburg für Dealer, Schmuggler, Kopfgeldjäger oder andere Abtrünnige. Doch sie hatte Obi-Wan nicht gefragt. Sie vertraute ihm, auch wenn sie ihn eigentlich kaum kannte. Von ihrer Seite aus, war das dieses vertraute Gefühl. Etwas, was sie zu verbinden schien. Sie wusste nicht, ob Obi-Wan es auch empfand. Ob er dasselbe Vertrauen in sie hatte. Aber sie hoffte es.

Wenige Minuten nachdem sie den Raumhafen verlassen hatten, waren sie bereits am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen. Obi-Wan betrachtete das Schild zur Schmugglerbar einen Augenblick nachdenklich, ehe er die Tür öffnete und Lin'A zum Eintreten aufforderte. 

Nach all den Jahren wieder einen Fuß in diese Kaschemme zu setzen, war merkwürdig für den Jedi. Aber er wusste, wenn er irgendwo Informationen bekommen konnte, dann war es an diesem ungastlichen Ort.

Wachsam sah er sich um, während die Tür hinter ihm zuglitt. Er nickte nach rechts, als ihn Lin'A ansah und folgte ihr bis zu einem der Tische an der Seite.

"Setz dich hier." Er sah sie nicht an, sondern ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

"Und Ihr?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Obi-Wan erinnerte sich an die Bar auf Coruscant, als er fast die gleiche Unterhaltung mit Anakin geführt hatte. Damals, als sie Zam Weesel verfolgt hatten. Es war fast die gleiche Situation, nur dass sie diesmal niemanden verfolgten, sondern jemanden suchten.

"Ich werde etwas trinken gehen!", erwiderte er und schritt zur Bar. Lin'A sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Er bestellte einen Drink und sah sich suchend um. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er entdeckt, was er suchte. Er hob seine Hand und machte die Gestalt gegenüber am Tresen auf sich aufmerksam. Erkennen blitzte in den Augen seines Gegenübers auf und er kam dem Zeichen, Obi-Wan zu folgen, ohne eine Frage nach.

Mit seinem Drink in der Hand wandte sich Obi-Wan von der Bar ab und steuerte zurück zum Tisch, an dem Lin'A wartete.

Sie rutschte weiter nach hinten, als der Jedi neben ihr Platz suchte und nur wenige Augenblicke später gesellte sich eine dunkle Gestalt zu ihnen. 

"Kenobi, was kann ich für Euch tun?" Die sehr dunkle Stimme verursachte der jungen Padawan einen eiskalten Schauer, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. 

"Ich brauche Informationen, Darf." Obi-Wan sah den Kopfgeldjäger intensiv an. Lin'A konnte erkennen, dass seine Augen ein kaltes Blau hatten. Mehrfach schon hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihr Meister je nach Stimmung unterschiedlich farbige Augen hatte.   
Eigentlich waren sie irgendetwas zwischen blau-grau mit ein wenig grün. War er bedrückt oder voller Sorge, wirkten sie grau. War er verärgert, dann leuchteten sie grün, wie die Augen einer Katze. War er fest zu etwas entschlossen, so leuchteten sie jedoch in einem intensiven Blau.

Es war das einzige, woran für einen Außenstehenden zu erkennen war, welche Empfindungen Obi-Wan durchlebte. 

Im Augenblick schien er jedenfalls sehr fest entschlossen. Sie konnte diese eigenartigen Schwingungen auffangen. Etwas, was zwischen Hoffnung und kompromissloser Entschlossenheit schwankte. Etwas, was sie hätte ängstigen sollen, hätte sie nicht schon längst erkannt, dass Obi-Wan in seinem Inneren einen Kampf ausfocht. Jedi mit Leib und Seele und trotzdem ein Mann intensivster Gefühle.

Lin'A beobachtete fasziniert, wie ihr Gegenüber sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

"Ihr wollt Informationen, Kenobi? Informationen sind nie umsonst. Das wisst ihr doch!"

Obi-Wan griff wortlos unter seine Tunika und warf ein kleines Säckchen mit Münzen auf den Tisch. Ein leises Klirren erklang.

Mit grimmigem Blick griff Darf nach dem Säckchen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Es war nicht gut, wenn jemand sah, dass er Geschäfte mit einem Jedi machte.

"Was wollt Ihr wissen?", seine Stimme klang beruhigt, nachdem er sicher war, dass keiner den Transfer beobachtet hatte.

"War ein junger Mann hier, der sich Anakin Skywalker nennt?"

Darf kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegte einen Augenblick lang angestrengt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Tut mir leid, Kenobi, aber von einem Skywalker hab ich noch nichts gehört."

Obi-Wan stand auf und legte eine Hand an sein Lichtschwert. "Ich habe Euch nicht bezahlt, damit Ihr mich anlügt."

Lin'A stand ebenfalls und registrierte das Grün von Obi-Wans Augen.

Darf brummte etwas, nachdem der gesamte Laden nun sein Augenmerk auf die Jedi und den Kopfgeldjäger gerichtet hatte, und setzte sich dann wieder.

Obi-Wan und Lin'A folgten seinem Beispiel. 

"Ein Skywalker hat vor einer Woche den Raumhafen mit einem Transporter verlassen. Wohin er jedoch abgereist ist, kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Doch seid vorsichtig. Die Oberen sind beunruhigt. Es heißt, eine neue Macht drängt nach oben." Darf trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte. "Lasst Ihr mich jetzt gehen, ohne dass der halbe Laden darüber informiert wird?"

Der Jedi nickte kurz und lehnte sich dann nachdenklich zurück, während der Kopfgeldjäger sie verließ.

Wo zum Teufel steckte der Junge? Wohin wollte Anakin und warum hatte er seine Frau nicht darüber informiert? Und von was für einer Macht hatte Darf gesprochen?

++++

Der Rat der Jedi war beunruhigt. Auf dem Flug von Vorzyd 4 nach Coruscant war ein diplomatischer Kreuzer mit zwei ranghohen Jedi angegriffen und zum Absturz gebracht worden. Keiner der Insassen hatte es überlebt.

Während Mace Windu und Yoda mit dem Rat über den Verursacher diskutierten und ein Team für die Untersuchungen zusammenstellen wollten, stand Kanzler Palpatine am Fenster seines Verwaltungszimmers und beobachtete die vorbeifliegenden Gleiter, die ihre Besitzer von einem zum anderen Ende der Stadt brachten.

"Dies ist weitaus mehr, als ein Problem der Jedi, Meister Yoda." Seine Stimme klang entschlossen. "Es ist ein diplomatisches Risiko. Eine Gefahr für uns alle."

"Zwei Mitglieder des Rates getötet worden sind, Kanzler. Nichts das mit Republik zu tun hat." Yoda faltete die Hände um den Knauf seines Stockes und klopfte damit auf den Boden.

Palpatine, der nicht sehr erfreut über diese Geste der Ungeduld zu sein schien, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich dann wieder in Richtung Fenster. "Meister Yoda, Euren Rat und die Jedi in Ehren, aber es hat sich um ein diplomatisches Schiff gehandelt, welches sich auf dem Weg nach Coruscant befand. Ein diplomatisches Schiff, innerhalb der Republik. Natürlich ist die Republik gefährdet. Woher sollen wir wissen, wer mit diesem Angriff getroffen werden sollte?"

Die Frage schien durchaus berechtigt in Palpatines Augen, doch wenn Mace und Yoda daran dachten, dass der Flug der Jedi geheimgehalten worden war und dass Obi-Wan ebenfalls bereits einen Anschlag überlebt hatte, zog sich der Kreis der Betroffenen immer enger zusammen und übrig blieben eigentlich nur die Jedi.

"Ich werde eine Sitzung einberufen, in der Maßnahmen besprochen werden sollen!" Palpatines Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

"Haltet Ihr das für sicher, Kanzler?" Mace Windu stand auf und versuchte sein Unbehagen zu verdrängen.

"Habt Ihr mir nicht gesagt, es ginge um die Jedi und nicht um die Republik?" Der Kanzler drehte sich zu ihnen um und ein dünnes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Mace Windu wusste, dass sie nichts gegen diese Sitzung tun konnten.

To be continued...


End file.
